If only!
by RusticWolfxx
Summary: *!FEAR SPOILERS!* What would of happened if Brianna had never givin Diana's baby to the Gaiaphage? Would Drake come after them? Would they be able to have a normal life? BOOM! Find out hear! Main pairing: Caina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new fanfic and WARNING it contains loads of PLAUGE & FEAR SPOILERS **

**this is what would happen if Brianna never gave Diana's child to the Gaiaphage! I hope you enjoy and please read and review! **

**Dont be shy to tell me what u think…**

**so… ON WITH THE SHOW…**

**Xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Pain**,that's what I feel, blinding hot pain I am lying on the ground in a mess of blood and sweat my energy draining as quickly as my pride. I try to stop the shrieks and moans that escape my mouth and try to concentrate on my breathing with only one thought in mind, I will deliver my child, I will not allow myself to pass out, it will be safe. Drake's laughter and Penny's jibes are the only other sounds I can make out in the cold dark cave that is only lit by two torches. My mind is racing, there is no way I could drag myself out I am too weak and they would just catch me but as a mother I know I need to protect my child in any way possible.

My scream rips through the air as I feel a twisting in my lower stomach and I can't but start to mutter help me over and over. A face comes to my mind one I have tried not to think about at all recently, Caine. If I had stayed with him I would surly have been guaranteed protection but I always wanted to be independent and show people that they can't treat me badly, but look how well that turned out, I could be dead in the hour. I realise I miss him, I know I would never actually tell him that but it's true, if he were holding my hand I would at least feel at peace, but he's not and I will have to fight this alone for once.

I don't know what to do I am calling out not knowing who that comment is directed to. What do I do know? I decide to do all I know and push, it's what I have seen on television so I begin but within a few moments of getting nowhere but causing more pain I am whimpering softly on the edge of sleep, I pinch my check hard to stay awake and keep my hands on my stomach groaning softly.

I know hours have past and Drake got bored ages ago and left but Penny is somewhere out of sight humming gently over my screams. I can't think strait any more and I barely notice Brianna zooming in until I hear her half strangled gasp when she sees me. "Help." I whisper barley audibles she sort of crawls into view making faces and shrieks, "I can actually see a head!" I can't help it but to smile feeling proud and since my ordeal is nearly over I started pushing even harder until I feel the baby slip out from inside me. I lean back catching my breathe and realising how comfortable the ground now seems and how tired and close to sleep I am. Brianna is shaking me, "don't sleep! You lost a lot of blood, you need Lana. And we need to cut the cord!" I gesture towards my child holding my shaky arms out "I want my baby." I state then watch Brianna slowly handle it to me,"a girl," I breathe out.

I can see her in the faint light, she is so beautiful and the smallest child I have ever seen with rosebud cheeks and fluffy black hair she is covered in blood and the light is too dark to make out her skin or eye colour but I know that they will be beautiful too. She lets out a loud wail and I am instantly pulling her close and murmuring into her ear, almost forgetting the serious pain and tiredness that I feel because when she is close to me everything feels almost perfect. I am broken from my train of thoughts as Brianna roughly snatches my little girl from my weak arms I try to cry out in protest but all my mouth will allow is a slight cough, 'No! ' I want to say, 'Give her back! What are you doing?' But all that comes out are chokes and gasps, I try to crawl toward her my fingers missing her ankle by inches but I fall to the ground out of breath. I can now tell what she is doing and horror washes over my features as she begins to make her way towards the Gaiaphage with my child nestled in her arms I try to do something and in an instance I flop myself forwards over to where a torch is, groaning with effort, my fingers encircle the handle and I am releasing it in the direction of Brianna.

It hits her hard. On the temple. To be precise the left temple. And then I see it, the realisation dawning in her eyes of what she could have done, her lip is shaking and tears roll down her face, "oh, god" she cries, "oh, Diana I am so sorry. I will get her out of here. I will get Jack to lift you. Please forgive me!" She screams before disappearing out of the room with my child in her arms, all I can do is lie there in a heap and cry. Not big chocking sobs because I am not yet fit enough for sound, but large tears roll down my face and I start to sniffle, come quick, be soon, I won't last much longer I am sure of it.

The next five minutes are the most agonising in my life, I am so scared Drake has caught Brianna and taken my child or that he is lurking somewhere near, waiting for me. So I lie there terrified and in agony with my fists clench to keep me from slipping of to a sleep that I would probably never wake from.

When Jack does find me he is throwing up before I can blink, he was never one with a strong stomach but he knows what to do and with his super strength he lifts me up as if I am as light as a feather and only flinches once when he feels his hands go slick with my blood, before I know it we are nearly at the very end of the cave when Drake strolls up casually and greets me, "hey cow! What's up? Cuz I was hoping we could play a little game! And I bet Jack here wouldn't mind joining in either!" He is so cocky it kills me I know just the right comments that would really aggravate him now if only I hadn't just given birth! Jack starts stuttering and telling Drake he didn't want to play then he started trying to get past quite unsuccessfully. I have too much to live for right now and I don't want to die but when Drake wants someone dead he never gives up and I should know because he still comes after me after four years of making threats.

In the end Jack sets me down and charges at Drake with tears streaming down his eyes I can't see anymore as they move out of my eye of sight but from what I hear its close, it annoys me that I can't do anything but as my thoughts wander off to my little girl I know know all I want is to be with her and no matter what I will. God help the person who stands in my way! I am literally dragging my self through the dirt with one arm and am whimpering in pain, my lower stomach is on fire! But I don't give up I keep going till even my hands are raw and bloody and that's when I see them, Brianna and my little girl are standing beside an unamused Lana complete with cigarette but when they do see me they all come running and the last thing I see before my eyes delicately flutter shut is the sweet and innocent little face of my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey there folks! I am sorry I have been like dead to fanfiction for like three weeks but I was away in Africa and only just came back! BTW it was AMAZIN ! Anyway please keep reading and reviewing and enjoy this chapter pact with a little baby bonding, epic battles and hurt/comfort !**

**on with the show…**

* * *

"Can you hear me?!" Voices are murmuring all around me and I feel dizzy and sore though not confused, I know exactly what is going on and I really want to hold my child tight in my arms. When my eyes eventually slide open I see many worried faces including others who weren't there before, Sam and Dekka are now here as well as Brianna, Lana and a very beaten up looking Jack. Sam was telling me how sorry he was for letting Drake kidnap me and that it would never happen again, I only blinked back at him, then I moved my head, wincing in pain, to look at the wailing baby in Brianna's arms, I watched her until I slowly felt the aching leave my bones till I was almost completely healed. "I want my kid" I stated and Brianna hesitantly handed her to me all covered in blood, I knew I would have to make a little crib in my boathouse and gather baby clothes although it would be hard but we could make it happen, together.

The walk back to Lake Tramonto took me hours because I was still very tired out and because I wouldn't let anyone take my baby from me, Sam had offered many times and Brianna had actually wanted to hold her again but I kept refusing. When we did finally return home I was exhausted but too scared to go to sleep for the fear that someone would take my precious little girl away from me so instead I lay down in my boathouse that I shared with Sam and Astrid, and fed my baby for the first time. I lay there watching her, wondering if she knew how lucky she was, to be loved so much.

It turns out she had my swarthy olive skin and Caine's blue piercing eyes, a perfect mix of her mother and father.

When she was done feeding I wrapped her in a white clothe and lay her beside me in bed, where we both slept through till morning.

I awoke to the sight of Sam and Dekka shaking me awake with worried faces, "Drake is here!" Dekka was shouting, "he has come after the two of you!" Sam was also yelling. I froze grabbing my child and holding her close, "where?" I ask in horror but am not answered as the pair of them hurry me out the door and across the dense mud that surrounded the lake.

They pulled open a trapdoor in the earth that used to be a basement, and pushed me in whispering to stay there till someone comes. At this point my child was wailing so I bounced her up and down on my hip murmuring lullabies into her ear until she calmed down. The basement was practically empty with only a wooden chair and a small trunk which I opened to see had all the things you would need in an attack, I reeled back knowing Sam had planned this out and knew it would happen and he hadn't told me!

The hours ticked by and I could still hear people screaming, "it's ok, we will be fine, you will be fine, just wait and see." I cooed into her tiny ear over and over in a silent prayer until I was sure we had gotten away undiscovered.

Oh how wrong I was.

I was awoken from my thoughts when someone smashed straight through the wooden trapdoor, nearly landing on me, it was Penny. I leapt back holding my baby in a defensive position, "back off!" I screamed trying to ignore my child's whimpers but penny only smirked, "now, now witch. You never actually thought that the Gaiaphage would leave you two alone. Did you?" She snarled but I made sure to keep a superior face so she continued, "not until that awful child is one month old but don't worry we will get the little abomination before then!" I blanked out everything except the one month old part, I looked at her confused, "Whatta ya mean?" She took on a serious mater of fact face before replying, "once it is over one month it is no longer reachable for the Gaiaphage."

I gave the most happy smile I probably ever gave anyone thinking I could do this, it was just one month, we would both be safe in a month. I continued grinning at Penney like an idiot as she began moving forwards I flinched back again only to bump into a second person I immediately spun around and froze when I saw a face I hadn't seen in months, Caine he smiled at me his amazing smile and extended only one hand towards me to stroke our daughters face.

"Caine?" I breathed out before shaking myself from my mesmerised state and shoving him away, "what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I screamed backing even further away. He stepped forward and practically lunged forward for our child but when I tried to step back but Penny was right behind me holding me in place, I wriggled, kicked and screamed as much as I could with a baby in my arms but couldn't get free.

"Caine!" I was sobbing as he forcefully ripped our child from my arms, "please don't do this! Caine give her back please!" Tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking slightly but I still didn't miss the way Caine's smile turned to a shark like grin as he whispered, "I don't think so… witch!"

My senses suddenly clouded, my head going foggy and my legs collapsing from under me and eventually everything goes blank, but not before Caine's grinning face turns into Drake's and then I immediately know that it was penny tricking me all along.

When I wake up alone in a wrecked room the first thing I feel is loss, I need my child. I start to shake and sob fully now, not holding back at all. I know that I need to get up start looking for her and get someone like Sam to help me but it is so hard for me to lift myself from the cold hard ground and climb the battered steps to above ground level. What I see makes me halt in my tracks, children lie crying over dead friends, boathouses sit burning in the dying light, everywhere is damaged or on fire with people sobbing as much as I am. I start calling out for Sam but soon stop when I notice everyone is doing the same, I keep running till I find him leaning over a wounded Astrid and one look tells me that he will not help me get her back. He looks at my shaking figure through his own tear filled eyes and can see that he knows my little girl is gone.

"please?" I beg having no need to say anymore, he just shakes his head, "I am truly sorry, Diana but I am not sending anyone else to their deaths."

That is how I find myself running with tears streaming down my face to Perdido Beach, to talk to Caine. I know he will not hesitate in getting our daughter back, but the problem is he doesn't know she exists and I was wanting to keep it that way. I feel as if I am letting myself down by going back to him but I won't write my child's death warrant by being stubborn.

To say I am nervous is an understatement I am practically throwing up, for so many reasons, Drake could kill my kid, the Gaiaphage could inhabit my kid, I have to tell Caine about our kid, I have to actually go to Caine in the first place and all of this could go so wrong.

It takes me hours to get half way to PB and I know I am taking to long so I start looking for someone and instead find an old gas truck that is as rusty as the Titanic. I am able to crank up the engine swapping my feet from the clutch to the accelerator and going all the way to sixth gear, I let the wheels turn and I am off. Faster than I have ever driven before because I am literally on a mission of life and death!

I am not pleased to say that as I drove I cried, I cried for my child, I cried for myself and I even cried for Caine. I knew if anything happened to our child I would loose it, it would be the final straw that broke the camels back and I wouldn't be able to bear it. As well as being sad and scared I was also really damn nervous at the prospect of seeing Caine again, after five peaceful months of separation it is going to be really awkward just turning up and announcing that he has a kid, which will soon be a dead kid if I don't get there soon.

I pulled over just in front of a kid with a gun who was probably meant to be on guard. When I slammed the brake down and practically leapt from the moving car he looked terrified but the horror on his face turned almost hilarious when he saw who I actually was."Um-you-shouldn't-be-here?" He stuttered in the way I would probably find funny any other day but now I was a girl on a mission. I got straight to the point, "where is Caine?" I snapped at him and he hesitantly led me towards the town hall, when I saw it I just nodded to him and half-ran to the door, my heat was hammering in my chest and I felt almost to the point of feinting. 'No' I told myself 'do not be afraid, I can and will do this' I repeated as I reached for the for the door, pounded on it till my knuckles were almost raw then stepped out of the way as the door was smashed open, only to be met with the sight of a very angry Caine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's probably been a while since I last updated so… sorry! I'd like to thank Chloe for all the good reviews on all my fan fictions… Sao… thanks! Also please no more flames! It's really not encouraging! And I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. ON WITH THE SHOW- **

* * *

I literally froze, my breath hitched and every muscle went ridged. I watched his face turn in strange ways; firstly disbelief then confusion then hope and love and a little bit of rage, until he finally found the ability to produce a coherent sentence, "what are you doing here?" He breathed out in disbelief. I didn't answer him instead pulling him in gently by the collar of his linen shirt and then turning round and leaning against the door to make sure it was closed, he still looked really confused but I could see anger begin to seep through and I didn't want him angry so I decide to begin quickly staring into his piercing eyes,

"Caine, I came here because I need your help." I stated and I can sense he is about to interrupt me so I continue, "I gave birth to your child just over a day ago and well- ummm… basically the darkness which I know you are well aquatinted with, wanted our child but I got away from the cave with it and then Drake came and took my baby away from me! Sam wouldn't get her back and Drake is going to bring her to the darkness!" I ended with tears pouring down my face and when I brought my gaze back to Caine he was swaying wildly with a crazed look, his arms were slashing out trying to grab at nothing, sensing he was on the brink of collapsing I steered him over to an elaborate couch.

After about five minutes of him shacking he was able to look me in the eye and ask, "am I really a father?" I started sobbing again but managed a nod he looked almost sick but he pulled me in so I could cry on his shirt,"I am so sorry, I can't believe you were pregnant! But, just, why? How didn't you tell me? I would have looked after you and kept you safe. Why did you go to my brother? If it is OUR baby. Are you sure it is OUR baby?" I wiped back the tears and pulled back from his embrace to look into his eyes and with all the power I could muster up I spoke,

"I have spent five months carting around a swollen belly with YOUR child inside it, then I was basically dragged to a cave with my biggest enemy and lay in the dirt like a mess while he laughed at the sorry sight of me delivering YOUR child. If that wasn't challenging enough my worst enemy decided to pay me a small visit the next day and with the help of penny I was knocked out and YOUR child was taken from my arms so I trekked half way across the desert, hijacked a car and crawled up to this sorry place so I could inform YOU!" Then I lost my cool exterior and began to whimper slightly, "I am begging you Caine, just save her, that's all I want."

I waited for his response and he seemed almost ashamed but he kept his arms by his side for only a couple of seconds before gripping my face tightly, "I am a father!" He kept repeating holding me even tighter until he snapped, "I am a FATHER! And my child is in DANGER!" He was jumping up and running from the town hall to gather soldiers, pushing kids into jeeps and telling them to drive straight for the mine before returning to me and holding me in a tight embrace, "why didn't you tell me?" He asks in a voice that is practically a whisper,"I was too scared, of the baby and of you." I admitted embarrassed looking down at his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my head.

" I do love you Diana and I am too sorry about giving you a child but I will kill Drake for this, if he thinks he can lay a finger on either of you, he won't know what hit him."

"Thank you, Caine," I whisper as he extends his hand,

I know that he means it. I take his hand and pull him to the jeep that awaits us with Albert as driver and Turk holding a shotgun. They both raised their eyes when they saw me but only Turk was stupid enough to comment, "where did the witch come from and why the hell is she here!?" He spits out laughing at his own remark but I barley have time to smirk at him before Caine as got him in, a crushing the life out of you, type of hold. "No one is to ever speak of Diana like that again! Do You Understand?" Caine growls back still crushing Turk who can only just about choke out a yes, he is thrown to the ground like a dog which makes me smirk even more to see that I have got my male protector back. Albert starts the jeep and we all fall into silence till Albert finally asks why we are all going up to the mine and I stiffen, Caine replies quickly that we are going on a rescue mission.

We all fall back into silence with Albert adjusting the gear stick and turning the wheel, Caine rubbing the small in my back in what he means to be a soothing way, Turk shooting me strange glances and me trying to hold it out and stay strong by putting on my usual old sarcastic mask.

To say the ride was unpleasant was a total understatement, the silence that hung in the air was almost choking and it seemed like I could cut the tension with a blunt knife. We seemed to hit every bump, pothole and rock that the road had on it, every time the jeep would lurch to the side unexpectantly everyone would loose balance and I could have sworn I cracked heads with Caine almost twenty times. To add to the awfulness, I was so scared of anything happening to our girl that my palms were sweaty and I was feeling beads of sweat trickle down my forehead and my neck, no matter how many times Caine whispered that she was going to be all right I still knew that the monster she was with (and I don't mean the one that glows green and enjoys the odd snack of uranium) holds family grudges and will be all to pleased to dispose of something that is not just one person he hates, but two combined.

Ten minutes ghosted past and I can see the rock formation, that houses the mines, far in the distance and I let out a breathe of relief that I am just that little bit closer. Turk is still staring at me in a way that I don't like but am kinda used to, back in my Coates days but the thing that surprises me is Caine doesn't seem to notice. He started biting his thumb around five minutes ago and his eyes dart around nervously before resting on my face and repeating his little twitchy routine, Albert speaks up as we creep closer and closer to the cave,

"It would really help to know what kind of rescue mission this is." Albert begins and doesn't see Caines glare in the wing mirror so he continued, "you know people were already starting to ask me why on earth I was trailing them all the way up here. Don't worry though I told them kings orders." With a breathy laugh he continues, "I don't want to pry but it seems like a little extreme to bring every single solider we have all the way up here. So… what's the reason?" Albert edged.

I ignored him looking out the window at the disappearing dust clouds and the everlasting wilderness which seems to stretch on forever but I still don't miss Caines reply.

"A child is in danger and it is our duty to protect her." He says a little too forcefully and Turk bursts out laughing, "whooo is this really a new side we see to the almighty king? Never knew you were so loving to all the little children!" He jokes on and on like the idiot he is and this leads to him silenced by being thrown straight through the glass window into the dirt track.

Albert looks indecisive, unsure wether to go back to pick him up or just to continue, Caine makes the decision for him. "Hurry up, almost there." He gloats as if nothing at all happened. Moments later we are pulling up at the entrance and I can feel Caine stiffening beside me, I guess the darkness still has control of him, I think not hesitating at the car door like Caine was, I throw myself onto the road where at least twenty kids are standing around, holding guns and rifles, looking very confused.

Once Caine has regained his composure he mounts the bonnet of the jeep and holds his hands in front of him silencing the murmuring crowd.

"Please!" He begins and I know it will be one of his nail-extractingly long speeches, "please, quite down! I know you will be wondering why I hauled you out here and if you must know, you are hear to accompany me on a mission of bravery, courage and honour! As your king I will not lie to you by saying it will be easy but if we stick together we will be able to bring down Drake who has a young girl hostage in these mines! Do not worry the ten of you who choose to follow me into these mines will be rewarded handsomely! So please as your king and your friend I will ask who are the ten brave soldiers who will follow me into battle!"

Even though the situation is beyond serious for me, I can't help but let out a few giggles and eye rolls at his speech, especially when he went on about honour and all that also what he really means instead of specially rewarded is specially dead but it's oblivious from there reactions that he has them twisted round his little finger. I am amazed when thirteen people actually volunteer and Albert has to pick them from oldest first. Caine then places the others round the mines for them to ambush any unwanted company.

Half the soldiers are looking terrified at the prospect of fighting Drake but they also seem giddy with excitement, the idiots.

Of course Caine will leading the attack and I will be right behind him, this took at least five minutes of bickering until I said he would have to tie me down to stop me from coming.

We know Drake is not long here because we found a truck with the engine still on parked a little way back and I am sure my girl will be starving since she has only ever eaten once, so I am desperate to get to her. I haven't told Caine about how hungry she will be because I can see that already his cool exterior is already faltering in places and that inside he is scared.

We prepare almost in a line, soldiers standing shoulder to shoulder in pairs, it looks like some sick kind of joke, eleven year olds with machine guns and rifles lead by a self proclaimed king. But if you look at it another way; it's all we've got and as a mother now, I am grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I got this chapter up quite quickly I think! I am really enjoying **

**This story and it's acc sooooo exiting writing it! I made this chapter quite fast and Exciting paced so hopefully no one will get bored! **

**Please review or PM and tell me what kind of stuff you want.**

* * *

We enter the cave, I feel it reaching out to me, a terrible and unimaginable presence, I see Caine stiffen infront of me and I slowly slip my hand into his. He turns around shocked at this actual sign of warmth and holds my hand tight pulling me into the ever growing darkness.

It whispers, sick vision and twisted thoughts fill my mind and I can't block them out, I am holding on by the seams and Caine's hand, he keeps me sane and I know I do the same for him. Suddenly as I step over a rocky crevice the voices in my head magnify and it all comes into a structured sentence,

'Come to me, I have need of you' It beckons and I reply in a whisper under my breathe, "where is my daughter, please ill do anything!" I turn to see if Caine has heard and luckily he hasn't. I wait for a response and all I feel is emptiness apart from some scared whimpering from the soldiers and Caine calling out and taunting Drake but I know they aren't near because I can always feel something inside when my child is near and all I feel is emptiness until the whispers finally start again.

'I have need of you, your child has need of you.' It speaks and I am almost screaming out loud before I catch myself. "Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt her!" I mumble through a tear stained face.

The whispers come back to my mind and I think I can detect a hint of excitement.

'The child is weak and in need of sustenance, if you come quietly and alone you can see her but if you do not come I will send out my faithful servants to retrieve you and don't delude yourself into thinking you can get away from me. If you agree I will give you the directions to find me if you disagree or come with company I will punish you and your lover, severely'

I am trembling by the end and I pause to tug at Caine's shirt, "Caine, please can we stop for a minute?" I breathe out and nods and tells the 'troops' we will pause for a moment. Shakily I lower myself to the cold hard ground of the cave and curl up, knees pressed up against my chest I tried to keep back tears.

Oh god, what shall I do? It wasn't like I had much of a choice either I came on my own or I got Caine and I injured, severely. I knew already the only reason that the darkness wanted me; milk. It embarrassed me and when I had heard that my baby was weak and unwell my heart had contracted, I felt as if someone was physically hurting me instead of her because now I know the extent of a mothers love, and I don't mean people like mine and Caine's mothers, I mean me. So basically I had already made the decision.

Looking up I saw Caine crouching down beside me with shiny eyes that showed signs of tears, we locked eyes and he nodded silently not needing words to communicate, he knew exactly what I felt.

Leaning forwards he closed the space between us and pulled me close into his chest, his clean shirt presses against my ripped and soiled blouse and his forehead leans on mine,

"we will get her back, I know, I am sure."

He whispers sounding unsure of himself and also as if he is trying to convince not just me but himself too. I shuffle into his lap so I can be closer and soak up some of his warmth, I can barely make out his sharp feature by the light of the torch.

I snake my arms right the way around of his back and a smile finds my lips when my hands find a stone the size of my fist, I squint to see that the soldiers are further down the cave from me and out of earshot all crouched scared in little huddles.

"I am sorry Caine, I shouldn't have brought you hear, I didn't understand, please forgive me." I murmur into his ear as I raise the rock and bring it down in one quick motion over his head.

At first he looks confused but he didn't have time to realise what was going on before he slumped onto me, his head landing against my shoulder as if he were asleep. I throw the rock down and stroke his hair from his eyes, he looks so innocent like this, I free myself from his arms and gently lay him down against the stone,

"it was for the best Caine, someday you will see."

I then stood up, I knew I would have never been able to get away from him and if I told him he would never let me go. It's for the best, keep telling myself that and the doubt goes away.

I follow the voices in my head and manage to slip away from the soldiers and break into a sprint, my hands tearing on the sharp surfaces of the rock and my knees turning bruised and bloody with every stumble and fall, I don't know when I stop feeling and my eyes close as I just stumble my way through endless darkness thinking one thought; I have probably just signed my sole to the devil.

Fifteen minutes, that's how long it takes until I am collapsing in a heap panting and sweating I know the way even though I cannot see and I know that now only a hard wall of marble cave separates me from my baby but I can't stand up so I begin to crawl, the stone tearing at my legs even more. The small cave tunnels all lead in to a massive formation that looks eerily similar to how I would picture Dracula's cave and there just in on the middle sits the whole freak show. The oozing mass of green crystals that represents the darkness is swarming by Drake and penny who is holding my little girl, with that last sight darkness envelopes my vision and everything slips away.

I am awoken when I feel myself being thrown to the ground in disgust at the feet of Drake and Penny's smirking faces.

"What the hell happened to you, witch?" Drake laughs but all I can reply is a groan as I try to sit up, which fails.

"Doesn't actually matter!" Penny smiles,

"all we need is to put the baby on her," she looks slightly unsure and adds as after thought, "I think."

I am able to answer with a "piss off and give me my kid or else" before Drake has wrenched my baby out of penny's arms and is striding towards me.

I let out an involuntary gasp when I see her and feel tears prick at my eyes, she is very unearthly pale, her dark hair is wet with, blood? and I can see bruises on her tiny body from rough hands. If I was fully well I would be shrieking and attacking them but at my state all I can do is turn a deathly expression on Drake who just grins.

"Get up witch and feed her, the darkness can't start the process unless she is actually able to stay conscious!" He shouts and I know that if I don't feed my baby now IT WILL DIE and I couldn't live with that, but I don't know what to do I wish I could just wrap her up nice and safely and run with her as far as I can actually run, away from these monsters.

I reach out shaky arms for her and Drake thrusts her into my hands with a sneer, in my hands she is not what you would think or hear; she is not, a little bundle of joy, more a spark of hope. All I have at the moment is hope, hope that she will be okay, hope that we will both be saved, hope that neither of us will come to any harm and last but most precious of all is the hope we will be together always, healthy and strong. This reminds me of an old history lesson back at Coates when we were learn about the ancient Italian lifestyle and I managed to pick up some of the words, but now only one word comes to mind, Nadia meaning hope.

Her small cooing brings me back down to earth and I see that she must recognise me, we both lie there bloodied and broken on the floor, she feels so fragile in my arms and I know she won't last much longer without any proper feed so I suck up my pride and feed her trying not to look at anyone else but her, when she finishes too weak to have a proper feed I keep her there pretending she is still drinking because I can't bare to let go and have them take her away from me.

In the end she falls asleep on my chest and Drake must notice because he starts to make a move towards us and he tries to snatch her away, I am screaming before I am thinking, not actual words just noise and as loud as I can.

Drake backhands me across my cheek which only causes me to scream louder and hold on tighter, both of these motions wake my baby in minutes and she starts to wail, high pitched screeches and little whimpers fill the air soon to be followed by a terrible rumbling noise which seemed to fill the entire cave.

As I lay on the ground I felt it begin to shake and tremble beneath me, "Master! What's happening? Is this your work?" Cried Drake who was visibly shacking. There was no answer in return, instead the cave began to shake even more and pieces of rock that were attached to the roof of the cave began to dislodge and fall to the ground with a sickening crunch. Fear and blind panic shot through me and even Drake looked terrified, I knew that if anyone was hit by one of the rocks it would mean certain death. Finding all the strength I could muster up I shakily stood up and tried to limp away holding Nadia close, she was still screaming at the top of her voice and was oblivious to what seamed like an earthquake hitting the cave.

I was literally within inches of being crushed by one rock, except in the very last second I managed to leap away, ignoring the protests from my aching limbs.

I heard the crunch before I felt it and boy did I feel it, my whole left leg had been trapped beneath a massive boulder. Oh god, it hurt like hell and I can see the black spots clouding my vision already but I forced my self to stay focused. The fall had caused Nadia to start thrashing in my arms and I barely was able to keep hold of her as I began whimpering I tried to think of what to do, all around me rocks were falling and I know that if I don't get out of here soon the whole cave will collapse around us. It's really a no win situation, I am totally stuck and no one will be coming to help, I don't mind dying now if it could save my child in any way but I can't let my child die in my arms.

I am about to call out to Drake to take her and run but that's when I see the massive dark, shining rock formation above me begin to crack and crumble at the edges, slowly slipping off the wall.

'This is it' I think, too sore and scared for words, I look down at my child's shrieking face and for a moment all I see is a tiny bouncing baby, in a warm home, surrounded by loving parents. The life I could never give her. At this moment the rocks give a final groan before slipping off the roof and making a clear pathway towards us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for everyone reviewing and reading this fic! Here is the newest chapter but this time it's in Caine's POV so please tell me which POV you prefer and If I should do anymore in Caine's.**

**anyway please R&R&E (read&review&enjoy) **

* * *

_Caine's POV..._

I wake up to someone shacking me and when my eyes finally obey me and flutter open I am met with the sight of cold rock, which after about a minute I understand I am lying on. I sit up too quickly and feel an awful, dull pain on my left temple, gingerly I place my hand on it and when I pull it away it comes back with a little blood.

My eyes widen in realisation, Diana! Oh god! She must have tried to sneak off!

"Where is Diana?" I almost scream at the terrified looking soldier, who replies in a shaky, scared and pathetic voice, "she's gone…"

I am up on my feet in an instance telling the soldiers to get a move on, I sprint into the darkness with only a small battery powered torch. Something whispers in the very back of my mind,

'is this a trap? Was she lying? Was she trying to lure me in here? NO! '

I shook those thoughts out of my head, Diana probably just tried to get OUR daughter back on her own ... If we even had a daughter… I know everything could be some stupid game she made up and I am almost convinced of this, and ragingly angry until I hear a scream, Diana! I start to run in the direction of the noise beckoning the bunch of trembling teens that pass as soldiers, to follow me, into the darkness.

I hope we are on the right path but there is absolutely no way to tell, even the dull light coming from the torch doesn't show all the misplaced rocks or dips and notches in the path that causes me to fall over at every turn.

I feel like I am like a small fly weaving myself further and further into the spiders web, tangling my fate between the hard stone walls and in the end I will become food, food for a fluorescent green monster who enjoys a radioactive snack.

Oh the irony of the situation, I know truthfully Diana is just using me to get what she wants, even though I would help her in this situation anyway, she probably thinks that once she gets our baby back, she will just be able to slip away again, but no. I will not ever loose her again, she put me through five months of hell and I won't ever let her go, as right or wrong as it sounds, that's the way it'll be.

Because no matter how we may try to deny it we are all pawns in some one else's game, that's why I used to love chess so much; you could control every single delicate piece on the board, moving them, killing them, saving them, it was all in my power. Also the game was so beautifully simple; protect your king and win, but underneath it all was a powerful logic, you could never win if you lost your queen; the most important piece on the board.

Sadly I had found this out the hard way and now I will never make this mistake again.

We keep weaving deeper into the cave and the soldiers have begun whimpering like puppies, it annoys me greatly and I have to remind them every now and again about the money they would get if we succeeded, they should have had some sense what they were getting them selves into when they signed up for this, the idiots.

My mind begins to wander like my feet, I start to think about actually having a child at fifteen, I smirk, wouldn't mummy temple be proud! Now that I think about it I vow never to treat my child the same way as she treated me, I will always s be there for my daughter and ill never abandon her, when we get home ill paint a room fit for a princess because that's what she is and what she's going to be!

I am interrupted from my train of thought as a noise fills the cave, it's a baby's cry! So heartwarming it sends me running I know I am close and if I had to admit I am feeling a little excited.

That excitement however is short lived, within seconds after the cry the floor beneath me starts to tremble and shake, huge chunks of rock on the cave roof start to slowly crumble off and hurtle to the ground with tremendous speed before connecting with the hard rock of the cave floor and smashing to oblivion, pieces flying of to the side and lodging in a young girls leg. I can barely hear over the roar of the earth and the piercing cries, so I start to try and stumble in the direction my child's cry came from, only to be tossed into the harsh stone walls by a terrible tremor.

All I can see is pitch black. All I can hear is blood red. All I can think is hopeful white marred by a background of blood and death, of tears and longing, of love and loss. So I run, more like staggering in blind panic, to the exit. I am a coward! I am a beast! I am selfless! I am afraid! It's all true and in that moment of blind panic I almost lose everything I ever had, until I hear a blood curdling scream, so loud, so pain filled it breaks my heart to know it belongs to my love, my only love.

I turn, an instinct of hearing her scream, I battle through blood red and the pitch black and head towards the white light, towards my child and my love.

I am tearing into an opening, which just like the rest of the mine, is slowly crumbling to ash around us, it takes my slow, sore eyes a while to scan the scene in front of me and locate Drake, Penny, Gaiaphage and… Diana… Oh God! I am standing in paralysing fear as I watch the boulder fall, that will surely bring her and my girl to their deaths.

Love. The most precious thing we have.

Love can't be smoked or preserved or stored for hard times. Love cant be faked or pretended, forced or persuaded. Love is now and Love is present, and I don't want our present to end. I wish that tomorrow would bring our dreams true, dreams that the odds won't separate us. That no one and nothing at all could separate us. Not our worst nightmares. Not someone else's best dreams. She is mine, I am hers, anything else is unthinkable and no one can take her away from me.

In less than a second I have swooped into the action and am sprinting in a staggering way, closer to her, hands outstretched in front of me as I push all my effort into keeping the boulder from crushing them. When I reach them I can see Diana is limp and unconscious, and our child is screaming in her loose arms. Without a second thought I have thrown the hovering boulder, to the opposite side of the cave and it shatters with a crunch! I am now running as fast as my shaky legs will take me, towards Diana and our baby. When I get to them I am horrified to see a chunk of rock across Diana's legs, crushing them. In an instance I have flicked my wrists and sent it spinning out of sight. I crouch down and amidst the terrible noise and the baby's screams, I can hear my own choking sobs as I bend down and cradle her in my arms. If I thought penny's legs look bad, Diana's were almost ten times worse.

I could see the bone and they were like two raw and bloody slabs of meat, completely crushed. I turn green, my stomach churning and I have to look away for a minute before I awkwardly lift our child from her and set her against my shoulder, where she squirms.

My next task is freeing Diana from any other rocks without breaking down and sobbing.

Somehow I manage this before the cave collapses around us, with Diana hovering above us I am running full speed at the exit to the mines. I am only partly aware of the soldiers running around us and they don't really seem to notice me either. As the entrance of the cave begins to get smaller and smaller with the build up of fallen rock, I begin throwing soldiers with my power out of the ever diminishing hole.

"Don't worry girls, we will make it!" I snarl

I am launching myself and the others out of the cave through the tiny hole, managing to catch my side on the rocks and tear at my skin but i remind myself that it is nothing compared to Diana's injuries, so I focus all my strength into setting her down as lightly as possible on the sandy ground outside of the cave. As I look around I see many confused and sobbing faces of my soldiers they make me want to scream at them to go get some dignity! Instead I try to rock my kid in my arms to make the crying stop. I look at her tiny scrunched up eyes that are emitting tears and raise her up to my chest where I kiss her cheek softly and it almost seems like I have flipped a switch, instantly as she stops crying the cave stops shacking and the ground stops roaring.

I look around and see all the soldiers have noticed and are cheering but I feel almost sick. In my head a voice is telling me that of course it couldn't be a tiny day old baby but in my heart all I can wonder is; what monster have I created?

* * *

**Questions;**

**what power do you think little Nadia has?**

**will Diana none alright or forever live with broken legs?**

**how will Caine react to seeing his daughter?**

**all will be revealed soon…**


End file.
